quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Immoth
Immoths are creatures that originate in the Elemental Plane of Ice. They can be found all over the planes, seeking knowledge and lore to add to their libraries of frozen thought in their home, the the Mountain of Ultimate Winter. About They live in one of the coldest parts of the coldest plane, in a place where everything freezes. Bodies freeze, of course, but so does fire, so does ice, so does sound, so does thought and intention, abstract ideas, dreams, nightmares -- everything. The immoths use these frozen abstractions like tools, knowing the secret of their unlocking. They also wander the "warmer planes" in search of knowledge and ideas to encapsulate in these shards of ice, to return them to their home, where they can be put to use. In fact, one legend states that the immoths were brought into being by a powerful spellcaster (perhaps one of Cryonax's reportedly enslaved mutators), but refused to obey her. So she cursed them to forever search out the words she spoke, all accross the planes. The immoths search for her words far and wide in the hopes that the curse placed on them will be lifted. Physical Traits Immoths are tall creatures -- eight-to-twelve foot tall beasts whose bodies seem like they are carved from silvery ice, complete with shard-like beards that grow with their age. They have long, icy talons on their fingers and feet that they use to attack when threatened. They also have a long, surprisingly sinuous, icy tail that carries a potent venom. This sap-like poison makes those afflicted with it babble whatever words come to their lips. They babble each word only once, however, and after that, it is "lost" to them forever (or at least until they get the poison out of their system -- assuming the toxin doesn't kill them). Immoths are also studded with various frozen concepts, some of which they can employ in battle, releasing the energy stored in them. In combat, they have been known to be able to freeze an enemy's attack, only to unleash it against them at a later time. In addition, being creatures of ice, they can stick to icy surfaces and tread them as if they were solid ground. Known Immoths Zilrus Zilrus was the name of an immoth who had found solitude living in Breme and having his assistance Agathar dupe foolish adventurers into his lair so that he may reap their experiences and add them to his library. He would later meet his match in Sick of this Shit after killing Anema's first love Enel. Zool, Rin, and Ursil Zilrus' children would later go looking for their father, scouring the plains of Breme for any indication of his last location. Instead of coming across his iceberg palace, they would instead encounter Atnas and his workshop. Being an engineer, Atnas had a lot to teach the diligent children. However as their intentions proved to be malicious, he defended his workshop from further intrusion, banning the Immoths from approaching with threat of death.